


Chores

by maximumsuckage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, pre-fall of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumsuckage/pseuds/maximumsuckage
Summary: In the early days of Heaven, Castiel and Balthazar are still in training.  But Gabriel is in the habit of bringing back presents from his trips to Earth, and that's more interesting than sparring.





	Chores

The energy of Heaven shifted. It was almost imperceptible, but it was a familiar shift. It was a relaxing of energy, a setting down of tension. Smiles were easier, and laughter was louder when Heaven’s energy shifted like this. It could only mean one thing-

“Gabriel’s back!” Castiel turned to Balthazar, lowering his blade, smiling. “Where do you think he went this time? Do you think he brought anything back?”

Balthazar glanced over at the instructor, and then lowered his own blade as well. They were supposed to be sparring, but… “Let’s ditch and meet him at the Gate.”

It didn’t take much to convince Castiel. The endless hours of sparring got boring after a while. And it was easy to them to escape- nobody expected that little bit of rebellion. Besides, Gabriel was an archangel, and he would talk them out of trouble if they got caught.

Balthazar vanished and reappeared a few yards away, waving at Castiel to follow. Castiel spread his wings, leaping into the air, flitting through the ether to land a bit further than Balthazar. He grinned triumphantly, and Balthazar grimaced. “Not fair! You had a better teacher than me.”

“Or I just have more skill,” Castiel said, tilting his head smugly.

Balthazar grit his teeth and took off again, followed a heartbeat later by Castiel, and the two raced to the gates in spurts of strength, two baby birds trying to lift themselves from the ground.

Gabriel had just entered Heaven when they got there. He was dressed in heavy furs, like he’d come directly from one of the colder lands, although he’d already shed the jacket, carrying it over one arm. When he saw the two fledglings, he grinned. “Cassie, Bal. Make yourselves useful and dry that out for me.” He tossed the heavy coat towards Castiel. The fledgling caught it, hugging it tight. It was damp and smelled of snow and ice.

“Where were you this time?” He looked up at Gabriel, tilting his head. “Anywhere new?”

Gabriel hesitated for a split second. “Scandinavia,” he responded. “Up North. Lotta old gods up there. Peace treaties. Nothing interesting.” He paused, and realized both were still looking at him intently. “What? It’s almost like you floofy little chicks want something.”

Balthazar bounced on the balls of his feet. “Did you bring us anything?”

Gabriel tilted his head, gold eyes wide. “No. Should I have?”

Castiel elbowed Balthazar. That was a feat, still holding Gabriel’s coat. No, we don’t presume to expect-“

"I’m kidding, you know I’m only here to buy your love.” Gabriel reached out and ruffled Castiel’s hair. “Lemme see, what’d I pick up for you brats?” Tied on his belt was a leather pouch. He pulled that off and tossed it to Balthazar. “Here, kiddo. Share with your brother.”

Balthazar opened it, eyes wide, to find it was full of honey roasted nuts and dried fruits. “What’s this?”

“It’s good. Eat it.” Gabriel tilted his head, like he was listening to something, though neither Balthazar nor Castiel could hear it. Mike and Luci are throwing a fit again,“ he said, pursing his lips. "I gotta go. When you get that coat dried, mind leaving it at my place?”

He was gone before they could answer, six wings carrying him across Heaven faster than two fledglings could follow.

Balthazar pouted, then sniffed one of the nuts and bit it. It crunched. “Sweet,” he said, and offered the bag to Castiel. He had to juggle the coat to get a hand free, making a face as the fur of some unknown animal brushed his cheek. He reached in, and pulled out a date, popping it into his mouth. The honey stuck to his fingers, and he made a face. “It just tastes like molecules.”

Balthazar nibbled on another one to be polite, and then slowly lowered the bag. “I feel like he forgot a present and he just gave us his weird food.”

Castiel looked around, and then let the date roll out of his mouth to land on the ground. “How do you dry out a coat?” He asked, throwing the damp garment over his shoulder.

Balthazar, for lack of anything else to do, pocketed the little bag of snacks. “Hang it up, I guess. Why’s he even need a coat? He’s an archangel. He doesn’t feel the cold. I think this is just an excuse to make us do chores.”

There was a crash, and lightning slammed into the Heavenly citadel. Every torch in Heaven exploded, sending sparks raining into the street. Castiel and Balthazar ducked, and one of the guards groaned as the lights on the Gate went out again.

“Was that Michael or Lucifer?” Balthazar looked up from where he’d covered his head to avoid the sparks.

“I couldn’t tell,” Castiel said, looking back towards the citadel. “Good thing Gabriel’s here to calm them down again.”


End file.
